Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 203
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Imhotep's sky-hordes * Hak-Heru's * Meroan royal guardsmen of the king ** * Other Characters: * * The ''Horned Whale'''s crew * * * * Deities and Invocations: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** *** *** **** *** * Gulfs * * Items: * Imhotep's amulet * Imhotep's scythe Vehicles: * Events and Eras: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | StoryTitle2 = Old Garrad's Heart | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Sandu Florea | Inker2_1 = Sandu Florea | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | AdaptedFrom2_1 = Robert E. Howard | Synopsis2 = Conan is off to visit Garrad, a local Cimmerian. Garrad is not part of the Snowhawk tribe, so the shaman won't help him when a tree falls on him. On his way, Conan comes across Jongalt, who tells Conan that Garrad helped Jongalt and Corum, Conan's grandfather, fend off a tribe of Raven Picts. Garrad was stabbed in the heart with a lance, but a strange Pict, the Ghost Man,who none of the Cimmerians wanted to kill for some reason, somehow saved Garrad's life with magic. Garrad has not aged a day since. Conan finds another Cimmerian, Brax, aiding Garrad, who does not expect Garrad to see morning. Garrad claims he won't die because his heart beats no matter what happens to his body. He claims that years before, he spared the Pict who saved him, and that Pict placed the heart of a god in his body, preventing him from dying. He makes Conan swear that if he ever seems to die, Conan will cut the heart out and release his spirit. Conan earns the enmity of Kirhak, a local bully, when he refuses to fetch water for him and throws him in the stream, and that night he and Brax go visit Garrad again. Kirhak follows and throws a spear that brains a fully recovered Garrad. Conan, in a fury, follows and spears Kirhak through the chest. Conan returns to cut the heart, still strongly beating, from Garrad's body and it turns into a jewel, which is reclaimed by the ancient Pict. The Pict returns the heart to his god, a giant bat-like creature, who flies away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed war-chief * ( ) Other Characters: * ** Shaman * Unnamed * Unnamed god Deities and Invocations: * * * * Rhan-Tegoth (Earth-616)Rhan Tegoth (Earth-616)Ran Tegoth (Earth-616)Ran-Tegoth (Earth-616)Rhan-TegothRhan TegothRan TegothRan-TegothTegothLloigar (Earth-616)LloigarLloigor Races and Species: * * ** Locations: * ** *** **** **** Yith (Location)YithZar (Location)Zar * Soirit Land Events and Eras: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | Notes = * "Old Garrad's Heart" is freely adapted from "Old Garfield's Heart" by Robert E. Howard. * Synopsis by YardIHS. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}